Balanza
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: Porque todo en una relación debe ser equitativo y justo, para ambas partes. Ambos deben ser conscientes y ambos deben de estar de acuerdo en todas las decisiones que se toman.


Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Ella lo amaba, realmente lo amaba. Por él daría todo, todo lo que fuera necesario. Por él, ella cambiaría, ella cambiaría a todo el mundo y si era necesario a ella misma. Por él, ella haría todo. Si ella le daba todo, era justo que él le diera todo, ¿no? Si ella dejaba de salir con sus amigas por él, él debía dejar de salir con sus amigos por ella. Si ella dejaba de asistir a clases por él, él debía dejar de asistir a clases por ella. Si ella no veía a sus seres queridos, él no debía de ver a sus seres queridos. Era lo justo, ¿no? Equivalente, todo en una balanza.<p>

Porque ella había dejado tantas cosas por él… Pero también había hechos cosas nuevas por él. Limpiar, lavar, cocinar, tejer. Esas fueron unas de las pocas cosas que aprendió para él, solamente por él ella aprendió todo lo que una vez dijo odiar. A tocar, si, también había querido aprender a tocar. Él le había dicho que le encantaba escucharla cantar, así que por él ella deseó aprender a tocar instrumentos; piano, violín, guitarra, flauta… Nunca aprendió, nunca lo logró, eso la sumió en una gran depresión…

Él la salvó, él le dijo que estaba bien. Él la había aceptado aunque ella no fuera capaz de tocar un instrumento. Ella lo amaba, lo amaba tanto…

Dando pequeños saltos caminaba por el pasillo del edificio de departamentos. Saludaba a sus vecinos, los cuales le correspondían con la misma felicidad que ella les mostraba. En su espalda colgaba un bolso color blanco con innumerables listones de colores. En su mano derecha balanceaba con cuidado su bolsa de plástico, las compras para la cena. Se detuvo frente a la puerta número cuarenta y cinco. Rebuscó en los bolsillos de su vestido, en busca de su llave.

-¡Oh!-. Gritaron detrás suyo y giró. –Hoy llegaste temprano, Mayu-.

La chica sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. –No tuve prácticas, así que pude regresar antes-.

El adulto asintió. –Me alegro. Tengo que irme, nos vemos luego-.

Mayu se despidió con alegría de su vecino, el Señor Gakupo era alguien bastante agradable, siempre contaba con su apoyo si era necesario, además de que contaba con una linda conejita llamada Gumi, con la cual le dejaba jugar algunas veces. Una vez su vecino desapareció por el ascenso, abrió la puerta de su departamento. Cerrando la puerta una vez entró, dejo las compras cerca suyo y se retiró la mochila.

-¡Ya llegue!-. Gritó con júbilo.

Mientras ella se retiraba los zapatos unos pasos se acercaban a ella. Mayu levantó el rostro cuando él se acercó a ella y tomó la bolsa que ella había dejado. Le sonrió con alegría.

-Bienvenida-. Le dijo, sonriéndole.

Mayu adoraba la sonrisa de Yuu. Lo abrazó, casi se caen ante el repentino contacto, pero el chico logró apoyarse en la pared. Rieron divertidos y ambos caminaron al interior del departamento. Ese edificio contaba con habitaciones individuales, estaban prohibidos los niños, pero se permitían las mascotas. Cada apartamento constaba de una habitación, una sala/comedor, una sala de baño y una cocina que era más bien el despojo de una. Era como vivir en una diminuta caja, el vivir dos personas hay sería un calvario. Pero no para Mayu.

La joven adolescente se dejo caer en su sofá, uno donde apenas y cabían dos personas apretujadas. Aún con una sonrisa en los labios, con sus ojos seguía los movimientos del joven, el cual había ido a la cocina y procedía a preparar la cena. Eran las siete con dos, Mayu siempre regresaba a su hogar como por las ocho u nueve, las practicas escolares la mantenían horas fuera de su hogar, horas que ella prefería pasar en compañía de Yuu.

Desvió la vista, observando su pequeña sala. Un televisor algo viejo estaba en una cómoda que tenía algunos años ya entrados. En el mismo mueble y en el espacio que sobraba, habían muñecas de plástico y de trapo, además de varias figuras de _origami_, la favorita de Mayu era esa flor de loto, Yuu la había hecho solo para ella. Se dejó caer en el respaldo de su sofá, viendo la habitación que compartía con el chico; era pequeña y también algo incomoda. Su habitación siempre estaba limpia y bien ordenada, Yuu tenía la casa siempre limpia y ordenada.

Infló las mejillas, ella había aprendido a ser la mejor ama de casa para nada. Siempre estaba en la escuela y nunca podía estar en casa con él. Como odiaba la escuela. Yuu la llamó y se acomodó, la cena estaba lista. La cena transcurrió entre la plática de cómo había sido el día de la chica, como todos los días; Mayu se quejó sin fin de sus compañeros solo para que Yuu riera y la motivara a seguir con sus estudios. Al finalizar la cena, la chica decidió tomar una ducha y él procedió a lavar la vajilla.

El correr del agua inundó el lugar, tanto el agua de la ducha como la del fregadero. La habitación estaba a oscuras. Yuu suspiró y cerró el grifo. Se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz y masajeó. Estaba cansado. Una tenue luz captó su atención, miró por la pequeña ventana de veinte por veinte que estaba frente suyo. Mirando a través del cristal pudo ver el exterior, ¿hacía cuanto no salía? El parque, los centros comerciales, la heladería, la universidad, su hogar… Esa diminuta ventana era lo único que le dejaba mirar al exterior. Sí, había más ventanas, en total había dos más; una en la habitación y otra en la sala. Ambas estaban tapadas, ambas estaban cubiertas por tablones y estaban polarizados. Prácticamente no veía nada a través de esas cosas.

Continuaba el sonido del agua caer. Su vista se perdió en la luz que entraba por la ventanilla. Un sentimiento de tristeza lo invadió. Los recuerdos caían en su mente como el agua de la ducha. Su familia, sus amigos, sus compañeros… ¿Cómo estarían? Tal vez preocupados… Seguramente muy preocupados. Seguía el agua. Desvió la mirada y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación. Era pequeña, contando solo con una cama individual, era muy incomodo a veces dormir ahí. Notó las ropas de Mayu sobre la cama. Ingresó a la habitación y tomó un cepillo que descansaba en la única mesa de noche que tenían y se sentó en la cama.

A su lado estaba un peluche, era un conejo. Dejó el cepillo y tomó el juguete. Mayu se lo había regalado. El agua se detuvo, dejó el peluche en su lugar. A los segundos se escuchó como abrían la puerta y pasos hacía la habitación. Recibió con una sonrisa a Mayu. La chica se sonrojo y trató de taparse más con la toalla en la cual estaba envuelta. Yuu levantó el cepillo y se lo mostró.

-Cepillare tu cabello-.

La chica caminó hasta la cama y se sentó, desasiéndose del _turbante_ que había hecho con la toalla y su cabello, dejó que este cayera en su espalda, aún mojado. Yuu comenzó a cepillar el largo cabello de la chica, con cuidado y cariño. Mayu cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la agradable sensación.

Él la amaba, realmente la amaba. Por ella daría todo, todo lo que fuera necesario. Por ella, él cambiaría, él cambiaría a todo el mundo y si fuera necesario a él mismo. Po ella, él haría todo. Si ella le daba todo, era justo que él le diera todo, ¿no? Si ella le decía que debía dejar a sus amigos, él lo haría. Si ella le decía que debía dejar de asistir a la universidad, él lo haría. Si ella le decía que debía alejarse de su familia, él lo haría. Si ella le decía que lo quería solo para ella, que no quería que se fuera jamás, que le jurara amor eterno, él lo haría. Si ella lo enceraba en ese lugar, si por ella debía renunciar a su libertad, él lo haría. Era lo justo, ¿no? Equivalente, todo en una balanza.

* * *

><p><em>Damn, man. Damn.<em>

No me gustan las yanderes, seré sincera, y no me es fácil escribir de ellas... Pero quería escribir algo como esto. Sí, me gusta mucho esta pareja D:

Gracias por leer


End file.
